


《牛奶茶歇》

by Galaxy_Escape



Category: Actor RPF, Afflesse, DC Extended Universe RPF, 本卷
Genre: Cheating, Implied Mpreg, Kinky, Lovers, M/M, Male Breastfeeding, Male Lactation, You Have Been Warned, young mom Jesse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Escape/pseuds/Galaxy_Escape
Summary: 旧文补发。





	《牛奶茶歇》

你的隔壁住了位年轻的母亲，你知道他很美，他身材纤细，腰臀部却覆盖着一层薄薄的软肉，手臂揽上的触感是甜蜜的。他说话时总是抿那双粉色的唇，让它们变得像樱桃似的红，你不知道他是否是故意的。

每天早上你总能在门外发现他的身影，拿牛奶、收信件，或是刚刚从市场回来，手里提着新鲜的蔬菜。你总能和他说上几句话，他对时事的态度听起来像个社评专家，你喜欢看他偶尔在吐出一点讽刺的社评后嘴角的一撇，享受偶尔帮他分担购物袋的重量，你好奇他的丈夫是个怎样的人，了解到的却只有他早出晚归，留下两个嗷嗷待哺的婴儿给他。

某天下班时你又在门口遇见了他，他两手提着一条大鱼，气息急促地请求你的帮忙，你当然乐于这么做，接过购物袋时他冰凉柔软的指尖轻轻滑落在你的手背上。

你帮他提着东西上电梯，他手忙脚乱地从包里取出钥匙，一边轻声说着这是今天超市打折优惠，所以才一次买了条这么大的鱼，他说着这些日常琐事，对你来说这让他显得更加性感。

他帮你打开门，你熟门熟路地将鱼放进了厨房冰箱，他向你道谢，请你坐下来喝杯茶。你乐意地接受了，他却在从橱柜里拿茶叶时遭遇了一点困难——橱柜对他来说有点太高了，你看他踮着脚仍只能将将碰到橱柜门把手。

于是你站到他身后，不言不语地帮他打开橱柜——你知道他不怎么喝茶，因为他的丈夫只爱喝咖啡，那昂贵的咖啡机就是证据，而孩子还小，他，一个劳累的母亲，干脆省掉了自己的茶歇。

他感受到你身体散发的热量，却并没避开，仍然站在原地，任由你的胸膛贴上他单薄的脊背。你故意放慢寻找的过程，漫不经心地把茶叶拿出来放到料理台上，不等你收回手臂，他把那双柔软的手搭在了你的手背上。

你停住了，嗅闻着他卷发间的香味，他全身洋溢着甜蜜的奶香。你另一只手臂环上他的腰际，他转过身来，那双美妙的手攀上你的臂膀，一瞬间的静默，他暧昧地垂下眼帘，你知道该怎么做。

你吻上他，孩子的母亲，你用力吻住那双柔软的唇，身体贴近他温暖的胸腹，大手在他臀部揉捏。他的胸脯是那么美妙，腰部又是那么柔韧，在你的手掌下甜美地颤抖。你的手探进他居家裙的裙底，摸到那片小小的甜蜜之地，那里已经湿得不像话。

他在你们接吻的间隙轻声细语，说还是到床上去，于是你直接将他打横抱起，他发出一声小小的惊呼，双手顺从地环住了你的脖颈，你看到他的双唇沾满亮晶晶的水光，眼里是羞涩，却没有悔恨。

你将他放在柔软的床上，那是他和他的丈夫共眠的地方，说不定隔壁婴儿房里的那几个嗷嗷待哺的小家伙也是在这张床上诞生的。

一阵嫉妒和占有欲充满了你的心，那颗心此时似乎只为他跳动。他裙子的吊带从肩头滑落，露出了他小小的、柔软又绵薄的胸脯。一手掌就能完全盖住，软和得像触摸云朵，加以抚摸就会动情，微微鼓胀着散发粉红和奶白的甜味。

粉色引起你的干渴，你俯身轻轻啄吻，轻盈柔软的胸乳，吻到乳尖时好似和云雀接吻，抬起头就能发现粉色的云朵飞上了他的脸颊。

你深深地吻住他，占有他，他纤细的小腿缠在了你的腰上，从喉咙深处发出的甜美喘息就在你耳边。此刻你感到你就是他的丈夫，他是属于你的。不管平日这里躺着的是谁，在这被褥之上的柔软战场，他会输给你的。

Fin.


End file.
